


A Different Plan

by SicaBeth



Series: What If? [2]
Category: Trolls 2016
Genre: What if?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaBeth/pseuds/SicaBeth
Summary: The biggest, loudest, craziest party ever, will finally have ALL the troll there. What if Branch was up to a bet?





	1. Chapter 1

Heya guys! While I'm working on the other What if, I thought I'd post this! Hope you like it!!


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet is made. Who will win?

Prompt : What if Branch went to the party and got caught by the burgen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poppy looked at Branch with determined eyes. 

"Branch I know you have happiness inside you, you just need our help-" she motioned to her friends "- to find it" 

Poppy reached into her pocket and pulled out another personalized invitation for Branch. It popped open, a little Branch standing on a rainbow with a heart in his hands with a garden and a big sign saying 'Branch YOU'RE INVITED', singing...

" Celebrate freedom from the burgens!" 

Repeatedly...

Then it's shot glitter...

From Branch's eyes...

Strait on to Branch's face...

Then when the glitter stopped shooting into Branch's face it gave one last pitiful shot with a tiny squeak. 

"What do ya say Branch?" Poppy said with a little eye brow wiggle.

Branch looked at Poppy with a smile. He reached his hand out to grab the invitation.... once it was in his hands... he threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot. 

The snack pack gasped along with Poppy.

"Oh my god." Smidge gasped

"I wouldn't be caught dead at your party, but you will be caught, and dead." He finished his sentence by running his hand swiftly over his throat. 

From in the sky came a light. Branch looked unimpressed as the purple troll floated down. He was sitting in a cris cross position with his hands on his knees like one of those meditation poses. 

"Woah woah, easy Branch, easy." He said on his way closer

He stood on the ground on one leg, the other still up against his thigh, he set the foot down and turned as the firefly looking creature approached him after letting go of his hair. The troll placed its hands on its chin and touched foreheads with it, then peacefully said "Thank you for safe passage brother" And as it flew away he said with a bow of his hands put together "Namaste" in his Australian accent. 

Branch rolled his eyes. 

He then turned around with a big smile on his face. 

"Alright mate, thanks for sharing your unique perspective on things....again-" that earned a giggle from the snack pack "- just for now, why don't we try on some positivity, hmm? A little positivity might go with that vest." 

Branch eyed the purple troll. He knows this troll and dislikes him with a passion. Branch smiled and thought to himself as he spoke. 

"Ya know what Creek," Branch said with as little sarcasm as possible ", fine. I'll go to the party, but I have a catch." 

Creek nodded for him to continue, albeit a bit surprised.

"If I'm right and a burgen does come to the party then you have to stop bothering me with your "positivity" shit, but if you guys are right then I'll leave you guys alone with my warnings." Branch stuck his hand out to seal off the deal. 

Creek turned to look at the snack pack and Poppy. They all nodded. 

"Alright mate, you have yourself a deal." Creek said with a wink shaking Branch's hand firmly. 

Branch tried not to cringe as he shook the purple troll's hand. Once the hand shake was done and the deal was set and he was about to leave...

*Ding*

"Hug time!" Poppy shouted. 

"It is hug time." Creek said grabbing Poppy's hand. 

Branch was about to walk away but was pulled into the hug stuck right between Creek and Guy Diamond. 

"Our hearts are synchronized." Creek said holding Branch close. 

"I could sqeee-eeeze you forevah!" Guy Diamond said wrapping his arms around Branch. 

Branch tore himself from the hug and with a roll of his eyes and no another word he slid into the woods to head back to his bunker.


End file.
